


not a spring chicken

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, Prokopis is a great father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Steffit doesn't even question it, when the day after they leave for the Underdark, a bunch of chicks appears in the workshop.





	

Steffit doesn't even question it, when the day after they leave for the Underdark, a bunch of chicks appears in the workshop. It's already late and he is the only person in the room. Prokopis is asleep on a shelf by the door, undisturbed by the sounds of Steffit tools. 

His foot still hurts a bit, but he's almost finished and there's no point in putting on the shoes now. 

When something climbs on his foot he almost has a heart attack. 

There is a chick on his foot. By now it decided to try to eat a piece of thread hanging from the rolled up leg of his work trousers. 

It makes a sound, and then Steffit realizes there are chicks all around his feet and freezes. Suddenly he sees a movement and next thing he knows, Prokopis is right there, tail high and interested. He smells one of the chicks and Steffit gives him a worried look. When Prokopis gently pushes the chick attacking Steffit’s trousers towards the other, and then herds them carefully towards his pillow by Steffit’s desk, he snorts. 

By the time he finishes his work, Prokopis manages to bring some kind of order into his little new collection, and licks one of them clean, curled around all of them. 

Steffit just sighs, and rolls his sleeves back up. By the time they finally leave the workshop, there is a filigree fence over Prokopis’ bed, with a tiny gate. 

The chicks trail behind them, falling over themselves to keep up. Prokopis keeps talking to them and to Steffit, vaguely irritated they do not understand. 

The moment he realizes Cosimo is back he can't wait to talk to him and to show off his Arthur, Gallahard, Lancelot, Mordred, Ginerve, Giovanni and Cosma. 


End file.
